¿desde cuando te metiste en mi vida?
by fandita-lp
Summary: De pronto su expresión cambio. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que esperaba que ella estuviera en toda su vida, en todo... pero desde cuando... ¿Desde cuando ella se había metido en su vida?...
1. desde cuando

Esta es una nueva historia que decidí comenzar, aunque al principio lo había pensado para ser un One-shot, al terminarlo se me quedo la sensación de que podría ser mucho más largo y de que podría ser una mejor historia, se convirtió en un proyecto y al final quedo de esta manera, espero que les agrade y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas y comentarios

¿Desde cuando te metiste en mi vida?

El amanecer era algo que le encantaba, aun con su común actitud fría, era más sentimental de lo que dejaba ver y de lo que admitiría.

El cielo se comenzaba a pintar de amarillo y naranja y algunas nubes pintadas de rosa se dejaban ver, algunas flores en frente de él comenzaban a verse, brillando un poco por las pequeñas gotas de roció y soltando todo su perfume para que todos tuvieran una sonrisa al despertar, inspiro lento y profundo llenándose de esa fragancia tan hermosa y tan natural que costaba creer que fuera real, aun así podía sentirlo más real que cualquier cosa, cerró los ojos y lo sintió todo, entreabrió un poco los labios soltando un suspiro.

El frio en sus mejillas que comenzaban a ser tocadas por el sol, la sensación de que volvía a vivir, renacer junto con el sol, bastante poético. Abrió de golpe los ojos al notar a cierta ninja jugando en la hierba y humedeciendo sus ropas al impregnarse estas de roció.

Sonrió al ver esta escena y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yuffie? —le pregunto con su habitual calma.

—Quería ver por qué salías todas las noches —respondió ella levantándose con las mejillas húmedas por el roció.

Él se sorprendió bastante de que ella lo notara, cuando volvía se aseguraba de que estuviera dormida y entonces comenzaba a prepararle el desayuno como único método seguro para despertarla.

— ¿Cómo lo notaste? —.

—Siempre olías a flores —ella señalo las flores bajo su cuerpo y a su alrededor —y a menos de que uses loción, este sería el único lugar en el que podrías estar.

Sonrió de nuevo. Como siempre, Yuffie era impredecible.

Se acercó a ella pero Yuffie siguió jugando entre el pasto y el roció, removiendo las pequeñas gotas de su lugar original para impulsarlas en el aire hasta que cayeran en una hoja nueva a la cual aferrarse, llenaba de vida ese lugar, llenaba de vida la suya propia.

Pero así era Yuffie, no había lugar vacío si ella estaba presente, porque lo llenaba de ruido y de su actitud tan infantil que a veces lo sacaban de quicio, y otras tantas era justo lo que necesitaba para ya no sentirse solo, solo a ella, era lo único que necesitaba.

Ya no había soledad, ni silencio tampoco, esto último en contra de su voluntad pero no se quejaba, no se podría quejar de ella.

Porque tenía defectos, el también, era justo, por eso que no podría quejarse de cualquier error que ella pudiera cometer, porque se equivocaba, no era perfecta y era lo único que le podría pedir a ella, no ser perfecta ni esforzase en serlo.

No, era lo hermoso de Yuffie, que tenía defectos y que tenía virtudes, porque todas ellas la convertían en _ella._

Por fin el roció se quedó en su lugar y el pasto dejo de moverse, volteo a verla sin notar realmente que se había quedado viendo el cielo, ahora iluminado por el sol en su totalidad.

Estaba en el suelo jugando tranquila con una rama, evitando hacer una pregunta que tenía en la garganta, sin saber porque la estaba reteniendo.

— ¿Por qué ocultaste este lugar vinnie? —haciendo un mohín de molestia mientras realizaba la pregunta.

—Quería mostrártelo, pero… —volvió a mirar al cielo — estaba esperando.

Ella se levantó y lo miro con curiosidad, volteo a mirar al cielo preguntándose si acaso habría algo que fuera tan interesante para que lo mirara de esa manera.

Cuando volvió la vista al suelo se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Vincent.

— ¿No encontró la materia flotante que buscaba? —se sentó en el pasto junto a ella.

Ella hizo un puchero infantil y se volteo.

— ¿No deberías estarte derritiendo? _Vampiro —_ se volteo de nuevo y le saco la lengua a modo de burla.

El solo torció el gesto y se quedó mirándola, no estaba seguro desde hace cuando lo hacía, desde cuando la miraba y se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba en su cabeza, desde cuando sentía que la conocía y aun así descubría mas de ella cada día, desde cuando no podía esconderse de ella como se escondía de todos los demás, desde cuando ella le quitaba defensas y se iba acercando más y más, desde cuando…

— ¿Qué era lo que esperabas? —la escucho preguntar, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

Volvió a mirar el cielo, estaba esperando algo, no sabía exactamente porque no le había mostrado aquello en primer lugar, el amanecer desde ese lugar, la vida desde ahí, pero sentía que debía esperar, tal vez y solo tal vez…

—Esperaba, a que estuvieras aquí, como en todo lo demás —porque ella estaba en todo, sin aviso y como un torbellino, porque así era ella.

Nunca te das cuenta de que está llegando, hasta que esta tan adentro que es tan natural verla ahí, llenándolo todo, y ya no puedes alejarla, el esperaba que ella estuviera ahí también.

Porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que esperaba que ella estuviera en toda su vida, porque todo lo que el disfrutaba, nunca estaba completo si no estaba _ella._

Y su expresión cambio, y estaba seguro que ella se dio cuenta, porque lo miro sin entender que le había pasado.

— ¿vinnie? —ladeo un poco la cabeza, pero el no pareció notarlo.

Solo seguía pensando, repitiendo la pregunta que se había formulado en su cabeza y que parecía no querer desprenderse, esta vez la miro... desde cuando...

¿Desde cuándo se había metido en su vida?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o notas finales o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eso es todo, aunque este primer capítulo quedo un poco corto espero que les haya gustado, los demás capítulos serán un poco más largos, dejen reviews con comentarios, opiniones, criticas o sugerencias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Un nuevo recordatorio

_Final fantasy vii no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. _

Un nuevo recordatorio.

Comenzó a preparar el desayuno con la tranquilidad habitual, a pesar de que una pregunta revoloteaba en su cabeza sin darle mucho descanso.

No estaba seguro desde cuando aquella ninja revoltosa había entrado de ese modo en su vida, llenando todo su mundo de ella, pintándose en todas partes como un constante recordatorio de su presencia. Como algo reconfortante.

Sentía que Yuffie lo observaba, pero se había acostumbrado a que ella lo hiciera, porque parecía que todo lo que él hiciese, por pequeño o repetitivo que fuese, la asombraba incansablemente.

Se giró a la ninja, que le sonrió al verlo, y un poco de olor a flores inundo su mundo. Se sintió tan tranquilo, como hace años no se sentía, y algunos años atrás, como nunca había imaginado que volvería a sentirse. Era como estar en casa.

— ¿Qué es tan asombroso de verme hacer el desayuno? —le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ante lo cual ella ensancho su sonrisa.

— ¿Te molesta? —le pregunto la ninja, evitando deliberadamente responder a la pregunta del pistolero, por cierto temor a revelarle que todo le parecía asombroso de él. Aun los pequeños detalles o las grandes fallas, toda acción que él realizara se convertía en algo casi místico.

Los ojos rojos del pistolero se clavaron en ella, como tratando de analizarla, y ella sintió que de verdad podía ver a través de ella. Y eso curiosamente no la asustaba. Ella quería que Vincent lo supiera todo de ella, porque tenía la esperanza de que tal vez ya lo hubiese hecho y que ya lo supiese todo, y que aun así le sonreía al verla llegar.

—Supongo que no. A estas alturas, creo que ya no puedo enojarme contigo —le dijo Vincent con total sinceridad, volteándose a seguir cocinando y dejando confundida a la ninja.

El olor a huevos cocinándose opaco levemente el olor a flores, haciendo que el apetito de la ninja aumentara. Trato de distraerse para evitar sentir más hambre todavía, y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de la casa. Observo todo a su alrededor en esa casa que años atrás le parecía amenazar con venirse abajo en cualquier momento y que ahora solo la hacía sentirse tranquila y segura.

Observo una grieta en la pared, y otra allá donde pudiese ver, y trato de distraerse imaginando como se habrían hecho esas grietas. Tal vez habría sido un animal o alguna criatura monstruosa que hubiese atacado, o algún pequeño accidente casero sin importancia. Solo Vincent, si había podido presenciarlo, se acordaría en cuanto los viera.

Vincent termino de hacer el desayuno y se volteó, esperando ver a una ninja hambrienta viéndolo con la felicidad bailándole en la cara. No la vio. Se sorprendió por ello, aunque su cara no delataba esto, y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesa.

Escucho unos ruidos y observo a la ninja bajar por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, mientras sostenía un papel, un martillo y unos clavos.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?—inquirió el pistolero, observándola dibujar con prisa en el papel, para momentos después dar su trabajo por terminado y mirarlo con orgullo.

—Pues estaba viendo aquellas grietas en la pared, y me di cuenta de que cada una de ellas tiene una historia que contar —comenzó a explicar la ninja, mientras sostenía su obra recién hecha y caminaba hasta la pared más cercana —. Me di cuenta de que yo no he dejado nada aquí que cuente mi historia, y eso no se puede quedar aquí. La gran ninja de Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, debe de contar su fascinante historia donde sea que vaya.

La ninja puso el dibujo en la pared de la habitación, tan alto como podía y trato de sostener un clavo en lo alto del dibujo sin que este se moviera, sin éxito. Vincent miraba sus intentos de clavar aquello con una media sonrisa, hasta que se acercó a ella y sostuvo el papel con sus manos.

Yuffie se volteó a verlo y le sonrió con absoluta sinceridad. Comenzó a clavar cada clavo, hasta asegurarse que su dibujo no se caería y entonces se alejó para poder observarlo mejor. Vincent se alejó también y observo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso?

— ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es una rosa blanca!

El pistolero observo aquello por segunda vez, dándose cuenta de que la improvisada figura, a la cual solo le había dibujado el contorno con tinta y un pincel, asemejaba a una rosa. Aunque decir su color exacto era imposible, ya que lo había pintado con negro.

— ¿Y cuál es su significado?

La ninja tardo un momento antes de responder, y cuando respondió, lo hizo con un tono de absoluto orgullo.

— ¡Significa: La rosa blanca de Wutai estuvo aquí!

Vincent no pudo evitarlo: se rio, una risa que intentaba ahogar, pero le resultaba imposible. La cara de Yuffie advertía que no le encontraba la gracia, pero él se controló y se apresuró a explicarse.

—Dudo que alguien pueda encontrar ese significado, Yuffie.

La ninja miro el dibujo con ojo crítico, pero sonrió y lo dejo tal como estaba.

—Bueno, tú y yo lo sabemos, así que no importa.

Vincent volvió a sonreír, preguntándose si era realmente necesario un recordatorio como aquel, si él tenía marcado cada paso que la ninja daba, cada palabra y cada sonrisa.

No importaba demasiado, supuso. Era solo un nuevo recordatorio de su presencia, y se extrañó al darse cuenta de que entre más de estos hubiese, más tranquilo se sentía él.

—Si no hay ninguna otra cosa que quieras dejar en la pared, es hora de desayunar.

La ninja miro la mesa con indescriptible felicidad y se dirigió a ella tan rápido como pudo.

Él fue mucho más lento para llegar, pero aun así ella espero hasta que él llegara para comenzar a comer. El desayuno pasó entre pláticas de temas sin importancia, pero el desarrollo de estas le confirió la sensación de que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Indudablemente, el pistolero se sentía feliz.

Había terminado por aceptar que ya no se imaginaba su vida sin aquella ninja revoltosa. Y lo más probable es que si ella terminase por dejar esa casa desvencijada, él lo haría también, y ambos dejarían aquella flor dibujada en la pared como un recordatorio de que estuvieron ahí. Y mientras ellos lo comprendieran, nada más importaba.

Ella se había convertido para él en su tranquilidad y en su felicidad. Y al final había terminado por aceptar aquello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siento la larga espera para esta continuación, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Si tuve algún error, siéntanse libres de decírmelo. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, reclamos, peticiones, etc.

Y a los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, créanme que les agradezco profundamente. Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz.


End file.
